


kinktober day 1: the camera's rolling...

by sweetheartnct (cupidlaly)



Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Zhong Chenle, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidlaly/pseuds/sweetheartnct
Summary: nct reunion vlive leads to chenle and jaehyun being intimate in the bathroom of a music show
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Zhong Chen Le
Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950637
Kudos: 78





	kinktober day 1: the camera's rolling...

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing smut... also yes the title is in reference to the event between jh and ty :)

"chenle, over here!" jaehyun's finger gently waves at the boy from across the room, already seated in front of the camera before the vlive starts. it's been over a year since their last whole-nct vlive and chenle will be seated on jaehyun's lap once again.

for the first time ever 127, the dreamies, and wayv had all performed at the same music show so of course, they had to livestream to their fans to commemorate the occasion. as the members slowly start to fill up the screen, chenle settles comfortably in his reserved seat with his arms locked around jaehyun's neck and a satisfied smile on his face. they all know that chenle is jaehyun's favorite dreamie.

"hyung, how are you? i've missed you so much." chenle quietly whispers, excitedly leaning close to jaehyun's face in his attempt to be heard over the endless chatter and noise of the group. jaehyun's heart swelled just hearing chenle's soft and sweet voice.

"awe baby, i've been fine. and i've missed you too." he said, planting a small kiss on chenle's cheek, causing chenle to blush. chenle's had a schoolboy crush on the older for as long as he can remember. jaehyun's tall firm frame, perfect face, and smooth deep voice never failed to make chenle swoon.

"okay we're live in 3! 2! 1!"

"hyung let me know if i start to get heavy," chenle quickly whispered at the last minute. jaehyun simply tightened his hold on chenle's small waist to reassure him that he was more than fine with holding the younger boy in his lap. 

jaehyun hadn't spoken throughout the live after his introduction, he spent the majority of the time sitting back to watch chenle make playful comments anytime either mark lee or jisung spoke.

all of the older members could notice the heart eyes as he watched chenle speak, and the soft circles he'd draw onto chenle's sides as he held the boy in place. chenle began to get quiet towards the last minutes of the live, he was beginning to lean back more comfortably into jaehyun's chest in silence. sadly, this didn't last long either, as chenle began to start squirming shyly.

"baby, what's wrong?" jaehyun discreetly whispered into chenle's ear.

"i-i need to go to the bathroom."

"we'll finish soon... please try not to move so much." jaehyun couldn't help his sex beginning to stiffen at the slight movements of the boy on top of him. chenle could also feel the hardening member below him, his blush and nerves only intensifying what he could assume was his fault. but chenle couldn't stop moving, his plump small butt continuing to barely move against jaehyun's crotch, as far as they knew, nobody else had noticed yet and the angle of the camera wouldn't catch them. jaehyun was now fully hard while chenle eyebrows began to crease from the looming delirium. jaehyun pressed his fingers more firmly into chenle, he stared straight into the camera and smiled his dimply smile obliviously.

"hyung… the camera's rolling," the dirtiness of the situation only made jaehyun more horny than poor chenle could imagine. a small "bye," was all that chenle squeaked out as the vlive quickly came to an end.

jaehyun immediately snuck his arms under chenle's armpits and helped him stand up to sneak away together to the restroom. chenle hurriedly ran into the stall to relieve himself while jaehyun waited, gently rubbing himself in the empty restroom. before chenle could get out, jaehyun stumbled into the boy's stall and reached for his face, smashing his lips into the younger's and pressing his body up against the wall. he worked his lips against the younger's soft plump lips and chenle quickly gave in, trying to match the speed of his eager hyung.

it felt so unreal to the younger boy, like something he'd daydream about, which is why he couldn't open his eyes just yet.

jaehyun's excited rubbing against chenle's body, plus the heated makeout, had completely stimulated chenle's cock against his pants. the younger boy couldn't help but also rub up against jaehyun's large tent.

jaehyun finally pulled away from the kiss, only to zip down the pants restraining his raging hard cock. jaehyun quickly kissed him again, a string of hot saliva connecting the two boys.  
"chenle... please," he said, looking down at his angry red erection and back up at the boy's dazed doe eyes.

chenle sat down on the toilet seat without question, he faced the large veiny penis with a familiar look of adoration and opened his mouth to wrap his lips around it. he'd never done this before, but he'd definitely pictured it on multiple occasions. he sucked and licked at the tip of cock like he'd imagined before and jaehyun's low groans only fueled his lewdness. "ah-yes baby just like that. fuck…"

jaehyun pulled his snake out of the younger's mouth to kiss him again before asking, "can i please fuck your face baby?" chenle nodded eagerly, his eyes still fogged and his little cock aching for stimulation. jaehyun held under chenle's chin as his mouth widely opened in anticipation. he started slow at first, just trying to fit his huge cock into chenle's precious little mouth. "ah- so hot baby." jaehyun shouldn't have looked back down to see chenle's angelic virgin eyes staring back at him, reminding him of the way he's using the small boy to pleasure himself. the urge to pet the innocent boy filled his mind and made his face feel hot. without thinking, his hand reached towards chenle's blushed pale face and pushed his bangs out of the way to better see the boy's starry doll eyes. chenle was now rubbing himself through his pants as jaehyun started to move more, slowly fucking into chenle's mouth, he couldn't stop groaning, getting louder as it no longer mattered whether or not they were alone in that restroom. he soon lost restrain of himself, thrusting into chenle's hot salivating mouth and groaning like an animal. "ah-ah-baby! fuck your mouth feels so good!"

it was getting hard for chenle to breathe. he had no idea how to stop the older boy so he held out as long as he could, struggling to hold his eyes open and still weakly pinching his cock in his attempts to masturbate. "fuck, fuck, i'm gonna cum!" jaehyun reached for the back of chenle's head and pulled it towards the small trail of hair on his abs peeking under his shirt, letting out a loud moan as he buried chenle's nose into the skin above his shaft. chenle could only feel the burning sensation of the thick snake invading his throat and then the hot cum spilling in. it quickly filled up his mouth and he didn't know what to do with a mouthful of semen. jaehyun eventually pulled his girth out and chenle obediently swallowed the full amount without being asked.

chenle desperately pulled his neglected cock out of his pants, inflated with desire. "awe, does my baby's little cock need some help?" chenle silently nodded, his eyes begging for attention. "let's reward my little lover." jaehyun cooed at the younger boy.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @sweetheartnct


End file.
